deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tharraleos (OC)
Tharraleos Polemistis is an OC created by the user True Lycalo Backstory Tharraleos' parents were part of an army of mythical creatures controlled by a powerful being whose name was known to only a few; Mallum. Tharr's father, Yvris, had an innate prideful disposition that formed him to be the perfect contender to fight for the wicked mage. He was a savage and adept fighter who instilled fear in all those who stood against him and his master. Things took an unexpected turn for the avian feline warrior as he met a female by the name of Andrea. Both were of the exact same race; Aerasginero Griffins, which were a shape shifting warrior subspecies of the mythical hybrids with added amphibious attributes that made them masters of air, land and sea. Their humanoid form could take on the guise of a much larger quadruped beast with weaponized limbs of their choosing. An somewhat rare and elusive mutation can blend these attributes, nullifying their ability to transform and disfiguring them in some ways. Often creating Tauroid monstrosities, Aerasginero of this kind were seen as a halfway point between the two forms and harbored strength accordingly. With their kind few in numbers and scattered across the globe, a deal was proposed much to the chagrin of the pair. With one fueled by Pride and the other Wrath, procreation was a much reluctant task for them and they began to despise each other. Even once successful, they additionally had the displeasure of raising their child together. They wished to train it to overthrow Mallum and put an end to his tyranny. This notion did not go unnoticed, and days before Tharraleos was to be born, Yvris and Andrea met a swift demise by the mage despite their valiant efforts. The egg of their soon born child was brought into the same legion of warriors, where he would begin training to become a remarkable fighter. Most of these members were able to fight for many eras given their mystical attributes. This appeared to be Mallum's goal; to amass an eternal army of the ultimate combatants. Aside from this, he controlled them by infecting them with one the seven deadly sins. He was taken care of by various members of the clan until he was strong enough to begin his preparations, most notably bu an elderly Chimera by the name of Elkrit, who was an ally of his father's. Since he could walk, Tharraleos was taught day and night to become a hardened warrior. Despite the harsh training, he was a rather meek and timid individual who was always reluctant to fight. After a miraculous first victory graced the young Tharr, an unquenchable thirst for glory and battle consumed him, which made him the perfect host for Pride. This quickly formed the Griffin into a warrior of hubris and combat rage that never questioned his unknown leader's intentions and wanted only to show his strength. He was even eventually counted among the very few to be one of the most trusted individuals and even led his own brigade at times to send forth destruction in the name of Mallum. Although with talk from his allies, Tharraleos learned of his parent's fate as well as additional information about them. He grew newfound pride in his bloodline and chose to honor his late parent's will. It was at this moment he began to resent the sorcerer and swore to himself he would follow through with their intentions. Mallum never actually revealed his presence and instead commanded his army of mythical warriors by telepathy while remaining hidden in an unknown location. Despite this, any notion of disobedience or abandonment was promptly dealt with. Centuries of this passed and Tharraleos had fought in many wars; achieving many victories, but also facing numerous defeats. His initial plan never left his mind, but he unfortunately never found an opportunity to follow through with it. In time his prayers would be answered, but not by his own hand much to his displeasure. A clan of Geomancing warriors had occupied a mass of land Mallum desired to expand his influence across the world. Thinking very little of the earth wielders, the mage sent a large majority of his forces to both eliminate them as swiftly as possible, and to establish his new base of operations. This proved to be a fatal flaw in judgement as despite effortlessly overwhelming the wielders of stone, their leader appeared just as they lost all hope. This individual had been bestowed with a divine weapon; a staff composed of rock found only within the heavens. This individual's unprecedented leadership and abundance of tenacity and strength boosted the morale of the earthen combatants exponentially. Mallum had soon found his legion was outclassed, and soon outnumbered. Knowing defeat was inevitable and cursing his own foolishness, he severed all control from his remaining army and went into hiding. Tharraleos took part in this battle and was one of the few to survive and only from the mercy of their foe once victory was obtained. Tharraleos became a wanderer with his newfound freedom. He roamed the lands seeking worthy challengers to hone his fighting prowess. Combat was the only thing he was accustomed to and he became obsessed with becoming as powerful as possible. As such, he would continue seek battle until he meets his bitter end. The thought of Mallum returning is a frequent thought of his, however, and he intends to utilize his skill and power acquired over the decades to prevent another uprising of his. Death Battle Info Background * Height: 6 feet, 8 inches * Weight: 435 pounds * Over Just under 2,000 years old * Amphibious * Harbors the essence of Pride Powers and Abilities * Enhanced Condition * Expert level regenerative healing factor * Enhanced semses * Predatory instinct * Flight/gliding * Climbing * Swimming * Mild control over earth, air and water * Pride Weapon Constructs * Combo Empowerment *Combat form * Unified form Weaknesses * Large size and somewhat lumbering speed * Lack of range * Limited durability * Pride * Humility * Magic Feats * Battled an entire army solo over the course of numerous hours Possible Battles TBA External Links Tharraleos' official profile on OC Wiki Database Category:Male Category:Combatants with a unique power Category:Combatants based on Mythology Category:Flight Users Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Original Characters